nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Gremlin Gus
Gremlin Gus is an old forgotten Gremlin and Disney character from an old Gremlins movie, and comic books. He serves as a guide to Mickey in his adventures in the Cartoon Wasteland where Gus tries to convince Mickey to aid the inhabitants, and is the leader of the Gremlins. In Epic Mickey Almost like Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, Gremlin Gus is the'' one that tells the player all the basic controls and how to do actions. In the beginning of the game, Gremlin Gus rescues Mickey from the Mechanical Arm in the Mad Doctor's Lab in the Dark Beauty Castle. He is seen accompanying Mickey as his companion throughout the whole game. After the Shadow Blot is destroyed, Gremlin Gus is seen along with the rest of the forgotten characters celebrating Wasteland's renewal. In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two n Epic Mickey 2, Gus returns to aid Mickey on his adventure through Wasteland once again. As Oswald leaves with the Mad Doctor, Gus follows Ortensia and the two build a television that helps connect them to Mickey's home. When Mickey arrives, Gus explains some of the problems Wasteland have been experiencing, before getting thrown out of the way by Ortensia (much to his annoyance) as she informs Mickey of the Mad Doctor's return. When Oswald arrives, Gus then guides Mickey and Oswald out of a crumbling Dark Beauty Castle, giving them advice along the way. When Oswald and Ortensia are safely aboard the train, Mickey seizes Gus and drags him aboard too. After arriving in Mean Street, Gus informs them that Gremlin Jamface may be able to help them, though he is on the other side of the area. The group move through the sewers and find Jamface on the other side, who mentions some inconsistencies with the projector's failing. Gus recommends they take the DEC, which would involve speaking to Gremlin Prescott in OsTown. After the crew arrive in OsTown, Prescott is visibly cold towards them, and this is immediately noticed by Gus. After Gus explains how to use the Fairy Sketch given to them by Animatronic Goofy, he once again becomes suspicious of Prescott's petulant behaviour. He follows Mickey and Oswald as they journey across to The Mad Doctor's Lab, where they are greeted by the Blotworx Dragon. After, when the Mad Doctor appears, Gus is once again shown to be cautious of the Doctor, clearly disbelieving his 'transformation' to hero. Back in Mean Street, Gus is shocked to learn about the sabotage of the Projector Screens, and disappears without telling anyone to speak with Prescott. When he returns, Mickey and Oswald begin to speak about the projectors, though Gus is quick to defend Prescott when his name is mentioned. However, as he mentions to the pair, when he went to speak with Prescott he was no longer there. He remembers Jamface had mentioned Prescott had some projects over at Blot Alley, and the team set off. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel ''"If you need a guide through the wilds of Wasteland, you couldn't do better than Gus the Gremlin. The Gremlins have been kept tightly under wraps thanks to the machinations of the Mad Doctor, but Gus manages to escape the Doc's clutches just in time to aid Mickey on his quest to save Wasteland. Possessed of magical powers, copious knowledge of every aspect of Wasteland, and a crisp British accent, Gus the Gremlin is a totally dedicated and unswervingly loyal companion who can help steer any quest to a successful conclusion... especially when the future of an entire world hinges upon it!" History Originally from a World War II Movie, Gus and the other Gremlins were inspired by a Roald Dahl book, simply named "The Gremlins". In it, Gus was known for destroying planes, such as drilling holes in the wings. He is described to have a deep, hoarse voice, and his appearance isn't much different from the illustrations of the childrens' book. Despite the movie being canceled and not shown in theaters, the book still sold. However, only so many were published, and coming across an original copy is quite rare. Even though the movie was a no-show, and the book unsold, the Gremlins appeared in a few comic books, which sold for cheap, like most Disney comic books. When Warren Spector was given access to the Disney Archives, he found Gus and the other Gremlins there, and decided to make Gus a main focal point of the game, comparable to Navi from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he will constantly let you know what he's feeling, such as praising you for doing good and painting things in, or berating you for erasing things, and not doing what you're supposed to do. Gus lives in the first world Mickey explores, based on the "It's A Small World" attraction in Disneyland. It was seen in the Game Informer magazine, as a bright and cheerful-looking place, where Gremlins can live in peace. It took a turn for the worse since then, appearing as run down, mostly mechanical and rusted. Most of the quests in Gremlin Village are based on the machinery and such in the world. Gus and Mickey appear to develop a strong friendship in their travels, with Gus even saving Mickey from an attack from the Blot late in the game, even though Mickey had just confessed to causing the thinner disaster. Mickey then gives up his heart to save him and Oswald. It is unknown at this time if Gus will appear in anything Disney-related in the future, or how Mickey's choices affect him and the other Gremlins in game. Category:Protagonists